Hippogriffs and Tourniquets
by Giminia Wow
Summary: What if Hermione performed first aid on Malfoy after Buckbeak attacked? Short one shot.


"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, without even thinking about it, she grabbed Ron's untied tie off his neck and ran to the blonde idiot who was grabbing at his arm. The arm he was holding was gushing blood from where the hippogriff's talon had made contact. There was quite a bit of blood. "He needs to go to the hospital wing!"

Hermione took the Gryffindor tie and wrapped it above the elbow and tied it tightly holding his arm above his heart. She grabbed her wand and cut off a long piece of her own black robe and wrapped it tightly around the bleeding arm.

The class just stood back as Hermione worked, Hermione stood up and turned to the Professor. "Hagrid! Now!" Hagrid, coming back from the trance, picked up the boy and began walking to the castle, Hermione in tow. She was holding onto Draco's arm, holding it above his heart. Looking behind her at the class, she yelled. "Class dismissed!"

"I can't believe you are such an idiot Malfoy!" Hermione spat out as she was running to keep up with Hagrid. "You couldn't even listen for one bloody second, you just had to be an ass and get yourself injured."

"How was I supposed to know the bloody chicken would attack." Draco groaned back, a bit woozy from the blood loss.

"Maybe if you would use your ears Malfoy, you would have heard Hagrid tell us that they don't like to be insulted you bloody prat! But no, the Slytherin Prince just couldn't be bothered! Brilliant idea to insult a creature that has a beak and talons! Next time poke a bloody dragon with a stick why don't you."

"'Ermione, that's enough with that language." Hagrid chastised as they walked into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over and had Hagrid gingerly put Draco down on an open bed. Hagrid brought over a chair so Hermione could sit, she refused to release Draco's arm until it was healed.

Draco looked up at Hermione, sitting next to him holding his arm up. She had one hand under the elbow and one holding his hand. Her skin felt warm against his. He then realised that she was covered in his blood and that her robes were in tatters.

"Granger what happened to your robes?" She looked down at her torn robes and back into his grey eyes. Rolling her own, she gently lifted his arm to remind him.

"I used a severing charm to cut a bandage to apply pressure to your wound. Oh you have Ron's tie on your arm by the way."

If it was possible, Draco paled even further.

"What? Take it off, I might catch something!"

"Catch what?"

"Poverty."

Despite herself, Hermione couldn't suppress a small smile. Draco smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are such a prat Malfoy."

Draco smirked again, "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be in class? The Know-It-All must need to know more."

Hermione sat there, letting his words sink in, why was she there with him. He hated her, but his friends didn't _do_ anything and he was laying there, _bleeding_. A part of Hermione's brain just took over. She couldn't just let him lay there, there was just so much blood.

She looked over at the boy who despised her and shrugged. "I don't know," She answered honestly. "No one was doing anything and it was just instinct."

"Good thing Miss Granger acted so swiftly, Mister Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey tutted, "OR you would have to take quite a few blood replenishing potions, but since she stopped the blood flow and put firm pressure on the wound site, you should be fine after a bit of rest. Miss Granger, where did you learn to do this?" Madame Pomfrey asked, gesturing to the tourniquet.

"Over the summer." Hermione answered with a grin, glancing sideways to Draco. "My parents had me take a first aid course and we learned about tourniquets and lifting the bleeding injury above the heart to slow the bleeding."

"You mean you used muggle ways to heal me?" Draco was in shock.

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not Malfoy, I didn't heal you, it's just a bit of first aid until we got to the hospital wing."

"You did wonderful my dear. Saved Mister Malfoy a day in the wing and Mister Finch a day of mopping up blood. You may leave Miss Granger, lunch will be starting soon and you might want to clean up before." Madame Pomfrey said as she went to leave Draco's bedside, "Oh and Professor Hagrid wanted me to let you know, he's awarding Gryffindor house 20 points for quick thinking, now run along."

Draco groaned. Of course she'd earn points. "Granger, you might want to shower, though I must say, you never looked so _Pure_ as you do right now." Draco smirked in her direction.

Hermione looked down at her torn robes and her blood stained shirt and laughed, "And despite that, I've felt as filthy as I do right now. See you later Malfoy." She walked out of the hospital wing, knowing she would never get a thank you from Draco.

Hours later and people were still talking about Muggleborn, Hermione Granger, saving the Pureblood Slytherin Prince from losing an arm. Pansy Parkinson had raved that she was trying to kill Draco and all of Slytherin house was in outrage, calling for her to go to Azkaban. That was, of course until Draco showed up to dinner without a scratch later that night.

Draco never said thank you, just as Hermione knew he wouldn't, but she did come to find a box sitting on her bed a few weeks later after lunch. Upon opening the package she found a beautiful set of robes and a matching cloak. The robes were the standard Hogwarts uniform but the cloak. The cloak was black with the Gryffindor crest sewn off to one side. It was not made of the standard wool, but of a material softer than cashmere. It was lined in a beautiful burgundy silk, though Hermione did find the burgundy was trimmed in emerald and silver. Under the robes there was a note.

 _Granger,_

 _I believe you are in need of new robes and you really need a new cloak, your old one is ugly._

 _D.M_

Hermione grinned and shook her head. Guess that's the best she can hope for from a cockroach. She went and hung up her new robes and switch to her new cloak. She thought about sending it back, but it was a really nice cloak.

The End.


End file.
